Another Night Alone
by FlamingPhoenix202
Summary: Jean-luc spends the evening with Beverly, but is forced to spend the night alone. P/C


It was a celebrative night on the _Enterprise. _Today was March 29th, Deanna Troi's birthday. Everyone was gathered in Ten Forward to take part in the festivities. Even Data was there.

"I do not understand why we have to stay motionless and speechless without light while we wait for Counsellor Troi. There are many other ways to create the element of surprise." He remarked in his curious android voice. They had gathered behind the counter at the bar, and were waiting for William Riker to bring Deanna in so they could make for an old-fashioned birthday surprise.

"Data." The ship bartender's voice rang out from the silence.

"Yes, Guinan?"

"Shut up."

Laughs and snickers could be heard among the group until someone made a shushing noise and waved their hand towards the door. Everyone quieted down as the sound of footsteps outside grew louder. The doors opened and two figures appeared, silhouetted by the light from the hallways.

"Will, would you please explain why you brought me here? And why it is so dark?" A woman's voice inquired. The larger figure led the other into the room and the door closed behind them. It was totally dark once more.

"If I said a romantic evening alone, would you believe me?" A man's voice replied. They both laughed.

"No, no, I don't think I would. Now, tell me what's going on."

"Well, why don't you see for yourself? Lights at eighty-two percent."

A whirring sound filled the area and light was returned to Ten Forward. Everyone jumped out from behind the bar, making Deanna jump and yelp in surprise.

"_Happy Birthday!"_

Her hands shot up to her mouth and she grinned wildly. The room was so beautifully decorated, she couldn't help but look around the room at all the colourful decorations. There were tables full of food; one containing a large chocolate mousse cake, which was most definitely her favourite. Another table held a stack of gifts. She also seemed to notice that Guinan had restocked her drink cabinet.

"Oh my... Thank you, everyone! Thank you so much!" Tears of happiness began to pool in her eyes; maybe because of all the wonderful emotions she was receiving from all her friends. Happiness, care, love, and relief, among others. Jokingly she added, "I was half expecting my mother to be here."

"Oh, don't worry Deanna. I wouldn't let that crazy woman on the ship without telling you first." Geordi Laforge commented. He stepped out from behind the bar, and the rest of the group followed suit. They each gave her their best of wishes before moving on to start the party.

The last to approach her was Captain Jean-luc Picard. He was fitted in his uniform like the rest of them. The party brought an end to a long day of work that had headed it. There was no time for a change of clothing. His hands were folded neatly behind his back in a professional fashion.

"Counsellor."

"Captain." She smiled at him. He smiled back.

"I see you've opened all your presents."

"Yes. I like them very much."

There was a long pause of silence between them. But then he did the unthinkable. Taking a step forward, he enveloped her in a hug.

"Happy Birthday, Deanna. I hope it's one of your best." He patted her back before retreating.

"It's much appreciated, Jean-luc. And I think it is the best birthday I've had. So far." They laughed; a loud, cheerful sound that echoed throughout the room and to the ears of a certain red-headed doctor.

Over at the bar, Beverly Crusher watched in admiration. Jean-luc was truly a gentleman among gentlemen. And that was part of the reason why she loved him. She looked at him carefully from her distance; noting every gesture he made, every lip movement, every sound she could hear coming from his mouth. God, was he handsome. She was grateful that she was one of his closest friends. They shared a special bond that no one else had with him. Beverly just wished it was something more.

Jean-luc bid Deanna farewell and moved towards the end of the bar. He got himself a drink and retreated to a couch at the back of the room. He hadn't noticed her yet, _fortunately_.

She then watched him for a few moments. He did seem peaceful in the solitude he was in, watching everyone celebrate. But yet he seemed lonely. Beverly walked over to the cake table and cut two slices. She balanced one plate in the crook of her arm while holding the other in her hand. She then grabbed her drink and made her way towards him.

* * *

><p>He had chatted to Deanna a while longer before requesting a glass of brandy from Guinan and retiring to a couch at the wall reverse to the bar. He sat in private, content in the silence around him while the party still went on beyond him. Jean-luc smiled to himself. No one really ever spent time together in this fashion. Get-togethers like this were rare, after all. He dreamed of the day when he could see everyone this happy all the time. He dreamed of the day when he could be happy like this all the time.<p>

Something red flashed in the corner of his eye and he looked up to see Beverly Crusher walking towards him. She was balancing plates of cake on one arm and carrying a glass of bubbly champagne in the other. His eyes unconsciously raked up and down her body and ended at her hips, which swayed deliciously as she walked. No woman could compare to her. She had bedside manner like no-other Doctor and her feisty sense of humour kept him coming back to her over and over. Jean-luc loved her more than he loved France, if that was possible.

Suddenly, he found his mouth to be very dry. He took a swig of brandy to wet it, but it didn't help much. He continued to stare at her, praying that his eyes wouldn't pierce through her.

He couldn't help but chuckle when she swayed and almost dropped a plate. It was the only way he could cover up the fact that he was now uncomfortably flustered.

"What's so funny, Jean-luc?" Beverly stopped in front of him and looked down upon him with sky-blue eyes that held just a glint of mischief.

"Oh, I was just wondering if you were also the 'Waiting Doctor'." He said with a smirk. She raised an eyebrow.

"Actually, I was a waitress way back. But not good enough, apparently. I got fired in less than a month." She set her drink on the side table and held her plate of cake in the now-freed hand. He made room for her on the couch and she sat down beside him, stretching her long legs out in front of her. She passed the other plate to him, and also a fork which he didn't even know she had.

"Try the cake." Beverly sat her plate on her lap and took a chunk out of her cake. Raising the fork to her mouth she added, "I overheard someone say that Will made it. How he did it, I'm not sure. Chocolate mousse is a very hard recipe."

"Let's hope he improved as a chef. I don't want another scrambled egg incident."

"I'm really glad you warned me not to try them."

They laughed then, and it was probably one of the last sober laughs of the night. There were things to be caught up on, mistakes to be fixed. There was never a better time for it than now.

Jean-luc liked the cake; perhaps it was a bit too sweet for his taste, and he never really enjoyed desserts that were airy like this one. It wasn't burnt nor bland, though, and he wasn't one to complain.

"It appears we have a top cook in our midst." He chuckled. Beverly raised her eyebrows curiously. When she tasted the cake, her eyes widened in surprise and then closed as she savoured the flavour. He watched as she licked her lips sensually. If he didn't know better, he'd think that she was trying to kill him.

"Your right, Jean-luc! This is wonderful." Beverly praised.

"You hadn't tried it yet?"

"No, I was waiting to see what you thought of it."

"I see."

They continued to talk throughout the evening. They finished their cake, but the drinks kept on coming. Jean-luc stuck to his brandy, but it seemed that Beverly needed to try nearly every drink Guinan had in her bar. Glasses of every shape and size littered the table beside her. She had really gone all-out. He _had_ allowed the serving of alcoholic beverages if someone requested it, since it _was _a special occasion. But he never remembered asking for alcohol. He didn't specifically ask for synthehol either, which could be the reason. Or was there something more mischievous at hand? He doubted it. Guinan just wouldn't do that to him.

He wasn't positive if Beverly requested alcohol or not, but he could tell that she was heavily intoxicated. He had been telling her about a time when he was a young lieutenant trying to rise in rank by watching over a group of ambassadors; and how he lost one Vulcan ambassador's prized Selhat, only to have it turn up in engineering. It wasn't intended to be majorly humorous, but here she was, laughing hysterically. He found himself laughing along with her, but mostly at her reaction. Perhaps he was slipping into the realm of intoxication as well.

He didn't speak after that, as he felt he didn't need too. And she didn't request another tale. Instead, she reached for her drink. She had ordered an exotic beverage called _'Orion Hurricane', _one that he had never heard of. It was purplish-blue in colour, and was contained in a glass bottle that was twisted and swirled around like a snake. She downed it quickly like the last few drinks before it. She then moved an inch closer to him, and her knees jabbed at his thighs. He hadn't realized how close they had gotten through the course of the evening. She had pulled her legs underneath her, while he was sitting straight with his arm on the back of the chair. The closeness made the room even hotter than it already was.

They sat in silence for a few moments, watching the people beyond them mill about. Some had left, while others stayed into the evening. He wasn't even sure what time it was anymore. People had come and gone to talk to them, invite them to dance, join in on other conversations, share a drink, or collect the empty glasses around them. Thank god she had stayed with him. He sighed. Nothing could be more perfect.

"_Jean-luc_." Beverly's slurred voice whispered hoarsely in his ear. It nearly startled him. Jean-luc had assumed she had fallen asleep.

"Yes, Beverly?" It was hard to say anything that came out clearer than a low growl. Her head fell to his chest, and she breathed hot breath onto his neck. He could smell the scent of alcohol in the air, but he hardly noticed. What she said next was the thing that concerned him the most.

"I love you."

He wanted to believe it. He wanted to believe the words he had waited so long to hear. But he couldn't. Not when she was like this, with no mind to make her decisions for her.

She placed a hand on his chest beside her head and closed her eyes. He held his breath, praying that he wouldn't move. His hand dropped to her bicep, which he began to stoke caringly, and he rested his chin upon her soft head of orange locks. The steady beating of her heart against his chest was comforting. Jean-luc waited until her breathing slowed and her heartbeat beat a consistent rhythm to gather her body in his arms and carry her out. He wasn't concerned about anyone seeing him. There was barely anyone roaming the halls at this hour anyways. He could deal with the rumours later.

He entered her quarters and laid her silently down on her bed, careful not to wake her. When she didn't stir he slowly removed her boots and placed them beside the bed. Then, he knelt beside her.

"Sweet dreams, ma chère." He whispered softly. He brushed a strand of orange hair from her forehead and bent down to kiss it. "I love you too."

As he began to walk to the door, he heard her sigh. He turned around slowly to make sure she wasn't going to wake. Thankfully she had only turned to lay on her side, and was still sound asleep. He smiled. She looked so beautiful just lying there, bathed in the synthetic light of the room.

Jean-luc instructed the lights to shut off and headed to the door. He stopped in the doorframe and turned to look at her one last time. He longed to lie next to her. To hold her close as a lover would. But he supposed he would just have to spend another night alone.


End file.
